Ayana Mitsui
Ayana Havana geb. Mitsui (fren. Hanagul Schikanu) (*07.12.1992 in Mikowa, Silina Provinze, Fairytale) ist eine Sängerin und Schauspieler. Bekannt wurde sie als Member der Erfolgsgirl Group Angel Complex. Sie gehört seit 2010 zur Gruppe dazu. Sie wird 2011 die Band verlassen. Sie verlor ihre Eltern am 25.Oktober.2011. Biographie 1998 - 2003 Als Ayana´s Bruder Katzuya Mitsui im Jahre 1998 für die Gruppe ShadowBoy beworb, wollte auch Ayana ins Fernsehn und nahm am am Casting für den Film Ich teil, verlor aber gegen Sayuri Hagiwara. Bekam aber die Rolle in dem Film Die Töchter des Kaufmanns an der Seite von Kach Melunas. Danach folgten der Film Pinku - Jetzt wird Pink an der Seite von Sayuri Hagiwara. Ayana konnte sich dann die Hauptrolle in dem Film Junior of Love sicher und gewann ihren ersten Preis als beste Jung Schauspielerin. Im Jahr 2001 bekam Ayana das Angebot für gleich 2 Filme. So spielte sie in Pasta wieder an der Seite von Sayuri Hagiwara. In dem Film Abenteuer im Weltraum wurde Ayana als Beste Schauspielerin in Fambranche ausgezeichnet, sowie als Baby of the Year. In 2002 war es ehr ruhig um sie, denn Ayana war ans Theater gegangen und spielte in 4 Theaterstücken mit. Das Stück Little Manhatten wurde als Schlechteste Theater Stück ausgezeichnet. 2003 spielte Ayana in dem Film Elfmeter für Daddy mit, dort war sie neben ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwester zu sehen. Auch spielte Ayana 2003 in dem Musik Video zum Song My dream on your skin von Shadow Boy mit. 2004 - 2010 Anfang 2004 war Ayana in dem Musikvideo Dear my friend von Temperature zu sehen. Im August.2004 wurde Ayana für die Rolle in den Film Amy Peakuna, dort musste sie sich gegen die beanntesten Jungdarsteller von Fambranche durchsetzen. Danach folgte ihr Erfolgreichster Filmhr erfolgreichster Film ist Thank you for my days mit einigen Color of Flower Members. 2005 folgte dann Schweigendes Blut was ihre Anspruchsvollste Rolle wurde. Auch spielte Ayana in A cry in the dark mit und bekamm 2007 eine Gastrolle in Familie Terrible. 2008 spielte Ayana an der Seite von Tsubasa Takizawa in Ich folge dir zum Ende der Welt. Auch war Ayana in Sinnlichkeit zu sehen. Sie nahm 2009 am 2009 ~TDG Audition~ und 2010 am 2010 ~More Angels Audition Record~ teil, wo sie schließlich als Member ausgewählt wurde. 2009 spielte sie gemeinsam mit 4te Generation Members Kanna Niigaki und Ai Suzuki in Sayuri Hagiwara´s Video zu Shy Boy mit und tanzten für diesen Song den Dance Shot. 2010 - 2011 Anfang 2010 wurde Ayana Mitglied von Angel Complex und erweiterte die Gruppe somit. Sie veröffentlichte ihr erstes Photobook als AC Member. Es folgte die Rolle in einem Großen Film. Außerdem spielte sie im Video des Sängers MeRi Ura mit. Es folgte eine Indie Solo Single, für die Promotion der Firma ihres Vaters. Ayana wird im Dezember.2011 Angel Complex verlassen, da sie an einer immer wiedergehrenden Kehlkopfentzündung leidet. Am 25.Oktober.2011 verlor Ayana Mitsui ihre Eltern beim Vulkanausbruch auf Famebranche. 2012 Nach dem 2008 ihr letzter Film erschien wird Ayana 2012 als Das Mädchen was 200 Jahre alt wurde zu sehen sein. Nachdem man 7 Monaten nichts von Ayana Mitsui hörte, gab ihr Bruder im Juli.2012 bekannt das Ayana am 01.Juli.2012 geheiratete hat und nun Ayana Havana heißt, sowie ihr erstes Kind erwartet. In einem Interview der Gruppe Angel Complex wurde bekannt das Ayana ein Burn out hatte. Söhnchen Duke kam am 22.November.2012. Familie *Risa Mitsui **Seia (*2012) *Katuya Mitusi **Hyomin (*2011) **Jumoru (*2012) Profile *'Name: '''Ayana Mitsui *'Birthday: 07.Dezember.1992 *'''Sprachen: Deutsch (fließend), Englisch, Frendiunisch (Muttersprache), Lukia, Trundisch Trivia Awards Discographie see also Angel Complex Discographie see also Ayana Mitsui Discographie Kategorie:Births in 1992 Kategorie:Angel Complex Kategorie:Angel Complex Member Kategorie:MidoriMoon Kategorie:Lila Member Color Kategorie:Debut 1998 Kategorie:TemperAngel